


Sweet Dream

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex Dreams, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dean is attacked by a witch’s Hex, can Sam figure it out and save him before he loses his mind?





	Sweet Dream

“Oh, Dean!” Dean’s eyes flew open. He was engulfed in warmth all over, and a smell almost like honey. The woman that was on top of him was absolutely stunning. Her wavy chocolate hair hair fell around her face, the purple-red lipstick that she wore accentuating the small O shape that her lips were making as she rode his cock. Her bright red nails scratched Dean’s chest as she supported her self. His hands were gripping her writhing hips so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Every roll of her hips caused her clit to rub against his pelvic bone, and bucked his hips up into her extraordinary pussy.  
“Fuck!” He licked his lips and yelled as he tried and failed to find the rhythm to get himself off.  
“Yes! Right there!” The woman’s electric blue eyes shone as she threw her head back biting her lip. “Mhhmmm! Ah!’

The screams echoed in his mind as he sat bolt upright in his motel room bed. His cock was hard and his sheets were wet from his sweat. He ran his hand over his cock through his clothes, and groaned.  
“Dean, you alright?” Sam’s sleepy voice came from the other bed in the motel.  
“Yea, fine. Go back to sleep.” Dean’s voice was extra gravelly as he lied. He got out of bed and through on his clothes. His jeans were so tight against his cock he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to button his pants. He grabbed his keys and drove to a nearby dive bar. After about an hour looking around and absolutely no relief to his crotch, he found a pretty girl with curly hair and a nice smile.  
“He sweetheart. Wanna get out of here?” They left the bar together, opting to not make it back to anyones motel. Dean was able to soothe his aching need, probably a little rougher than he meant to. Then they split and Dean went back to his motel.  
“So where did you go?” Sam asked when he returned.  
“I had something to take care of.” Dean said. Well it wasn’t a complete lie he guessed.

Almost two weeks past without incident and Dean just chalked it up to too much porn. But when he felt a tight wet heat taking his cock all the way inside until he bump the back of it, he lifted his head up to look. He saw waves of milk chocolate framing a face with electric blue eyes and purple-red lips. Her blue eyes were staring at him smugly, and her purple-red lips were encircling his throbbing cock.  
“Shit, sweetheart.” Her tongue swirled around his head as he cursed. His nostrils were assaulted by the same spicy honey smell that he was associating with her. With one hand he grabbed the bedspread and the other he twisted into her shoulder length hair. Her lips grinned around his length as he groaned from her ministrations. Then she swallowed with him at the back of her throat and Dean’s eyes rolled in his head. He was so close to coming on her tongue, when she grazed her teeth ever so teasingly up his length, then release him with a small pop.  
“FUCK!” he cried as his hips bucked up, eyes closed and hand gripping the bed. She giggled slightly at his frustration, then sat back on her knees and waved at him.

Dean barely contained the cry of frustration that welled up inside him, and groaned instead. His balls were so blue they could have been frozen. He got dressed and got his keys. Two hours later, he was balls deep in a hot blonde. He had gotten lucky and found he almost right away, and they had wasted no time, getting into the backseat of the Impala. Dean had been pounding away into her for the better part of an hour and half. She had come at least five times, and they had assume almost ten positions since they had started. But no matter what Dean did his orgasm completely alluded him. He had worn out two condoms so far from friction, and the girls legs were practically poorly set jelly.  
“Uh! Stop please.” Dean heard the girl whimper from exhaustion. He let her go and she puddled onto his backseat. “Damn, you have stamina. But look I’m tired, so I’m gonna go back to my car. Catch ya later spitfire.” She threw on enough clothes to walk from his car to hers and disappeared in the dark. Dean was still hard. His cock was sore from use, and his abs ached when he inhaled.  
“Fuck!” He yelled in his car as he threw his head back against the seat rest. He closed his eyes his hand wrapped around his length, occasional flicking his thumb over the tip to keep it moist. He imagined the woman he had been dreaming about. Her pretty lips sucking on him, the way the light caught her eye, the way her hips rolled on his the last time he had dreamed about her. And he drifted off to sleep.  
And that is how the next week continued for Dean he was constantly hard, always thinking about her, pounding into another woman. Sam and Dean were finishing up their case, when Sam said something about it.  
“Dude, are you okay?” Sam asked, and Dean chuckled ruefully.  
“Yeah, Sammy, nothing you can do you anyway.” Then he left the motel to look for someone new. He found her, she was pretty with long straight brown hair. He convinced her to take him back to her room, and he fucked her hard looking for his ever evasive release. He had to give the lady credit she could keep up. They had been at it for at least three hours. Dean was starting to get tired and frustrated. They switch control and she just kept coming all over his cock, normally something that he would be quite proud of.  
Sam was in his and Dean’s motel room, rummaging through everything. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for but he knew he had to find it. He had gone through all of their bags, and was tearing the sheets off of their beds when he heard a small thunk. A small hand made bag hit the ground falling from the inside of Dean’s pillow, a hex bag. Quickly, Sam pulled out his lighter, and torched the bag.  
Dean was on his back, with the girls backside in his face, as she rode him. She had been working herself up for a couple minutes and her inner walls clenched around him as she started to come, which is when Dean felt his own orgasm, like an eruption from the center of Hell. He yelled so loudly from the bliss and pain, that the neighboring room banged on the wall telling them to keep it down. Dean’s phone started ringing from his pocket across the room where he had thrown his pants. He scurried over to answer the call from Sam.  
“We have a witch problem.” Sam said with an exasperated sigh.


End file.
